


Sweets for the Sweet

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright Universe, Butch Female Character, F/F, Flirting, Orc woman, Pastries, Smut, lesbian orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: A female orc visits a trendy new restaurant and finds something even sweeter than the dessert special.





	1. Chapter 1

Billie skillfully ignored the hush that fell over the restaurant as she entered. A few heads swiveled her way, but they barely registered either. As a female orc standing at 6'4" with a flair for men's tailored shirts, she was well used to standing out in public places. In fact, some days - and this was one - she relished it.

It was her turn to bring snacks to her school’s faculty lounge - where she taught second grade- and she always liked to go the extra mile. She'd picked a new restaurant called **fOrc:** a human-run diner that specialized in "deconstructed" and "modernized" versions of traditional Orcish cuisine. Honestly, the concept made Billie roll her eyes, but the reviews were stellar, and the place had become a quick favorite among her co-workers. Anything from here was a safe bet.

But... that wasn't why she had become a regular.

As the swinging doors between the counter and the kitchen moved in constant rhythm, Billie tried to be subtle as she strained to catch the occasional glimpse... of _you_.

You.

A goddess dusted in pastry flour, she thought, sighing and sinking into a barstool at the counter.

You were the head baker here and probably the single reason for this place's sudden popularity. At any rate, you were the single biggest reason for this place's popularity with Billie...

The orc noisily cleared her throat and called out, "Hello? Excuse me?" into the seemingly deserted space behind the cash register. She only had her lunch break, and it always seemed to take a while to pay here, even when she called ahead. For a place that claimed to "celebrate traditional Orcish culture and cuisine," Billie had noticed that they didn't seem to eager to "celebrate" orcs as paying customers.

Finally, a young nervous boy came to the counter to wait on her.

"H- Hello, Ma'am. What can I do for you today?" His voice trembled as he spoke. _Gods_ , she thought, _the kid was terrified_. She gave him a tired smile - hoping to put him at ease but also not really wanting to start A Whole Thing with him about racial equality.

"Yeah hi there," she said, trying a gentle voice as she glanced at his name tag, "Scott. I'm Billie. I called ahead with a pastry order to go? It should have my name on it..."

"Ah! Yes, it's all ready for you." He gave her the total and went to get her pastries as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket. He seemed relieved that it was a to-go order. She tried not to think about it. Instead, she snuck another stray look through the swinging kitchen door and - ah! eye contact! - you looked away shyly but Billie was pleased with the way you'd been looking at her before she looked down.

She _thought_ you were into her... she was almost sure of it, and she had a pretty good sense of these things, but it was hard to tell when the two of you hadn't been able to speak more than once.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" said the young clerk, handing Billie back her card.

"You do the same- oh and... Scott, was it? Would you mind asking for the pastry chef for a minute? I've gotten so many compliments on these pastries and I wanted to pass those along in person."

He looked unsure.

"Um... maybe. I'm not sure if she's here... I'll go check."

* * *

_OH GODS_ , you thought. _She was back - the hot orc_.

You watched her glide in, cutting an effortless path through the crowd of staring hipsters. She walked with such purpose and confidence that she seemed to pull the center of gravity towards her when she entered a room. Some of your co-workers felt differently, and they didn't hold back their ugly comments - no matter how many times you told them to knock it off. You couldn't wait until you were able to open your own bakery and leave these assholes behind.

She was striking, magnetic, and... completely intimidating.

You scrambled to find a somewhat reflective surface among the kitchen appliances so you could make yourself look somewhat presentable. One look into the side of the oven and you just laughed: flour everywhere, hair a broken-down bird's nest. Perfect. Maybe you could hide back here until you could clean yourself up... You risked a look out the kitchen door. There she was, paying for her pastry while the young clerk Scott tried to pretend he wasn't freaked out to talk to an orc. You sighed. She probably couldn't wait to get out of here.

You let your gaze linger for a few seconds, captivated, when... Abruptly, she looked up at you and you made eye contact. She gave you a bright grin, but she must have known you were looking at her already. 

Suddenly flustered, you looked away and pretended to be busy, cleaning up around the kitchen. You felt someone standing behind you. It was Scott, the young clerk.

"Um... there's someone here who wants to talk to you?"

”Oh? Something wrong?” You asked, continuing to pretend to be busy, not turning around.

”No, but... it’s that orc lady who comes in all the time. Do you want me to tell her you’re busy?”

You spun around to face him, annoyed. This fucking place.

”Why, Scott? Why would you do that? She’s a regular customer and she’s always nice to you. You know this is an Orcish-themed restaurant right? You’ve GOT to get over that bullshit.” It sounded a little harsher than you meant but you didn’t care.

You paused before pushing open the swinging door, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. You opened the door and...

There she was: leaning forward over the counter and looking straight at you. When you came into her view, she beamed at you, giving you the full force of her considerable charms.

“Hi there, I’m Billie,” she said, extending her hand.

 _Billie_ , you repeated mentally. 

”Nice to meet you, Billie,” you said, shaking her hand and introducing yourself. 

“So I have to say, when I first heard about this restaurant I thought it was... kind of weird, but then I tasted these pastries and now I’m hooked. I haven’t had an Orcish fruit pie like that since I was a little kid! Truly amazing. Anyway, I wanted to give my compliments in person to the genius responsible for... tickling my tastebuds so nicely.” She gave you a subtle wink as she said the last few words.

”Well!” You said, trying and failing to stifle a grin. You could feel your face start to flush. “That’s very kind of you. And...” you leaned over the counter toward Billie, lowering your voice, “You’re right about the restaurant. It’s kind of a bullshit concept.”

At that, Billie slapped a hand on the counter and gave a brief, loud laugh. Her laugh was deep and clear, ringing out like a bell over the piped-in folk rock music: insufferable covers of Orcish classics.

You hoped to hear that laugh again.

”So then...” Billie began, “Why are you working here?”

”Well, I trained with a Master Orcish Baker for six months in Belarus, so I was excited to be able to use those recipes," you explained. “Also, Head Baker jobs are pretty rare, and I wanted to get some experience before I open my own bakery next month.”

Billie’s eyebrow ridges shot up - she was impressed.

”Whoa, Y/N! That’s incredible - I mean it's bad news for my waistline, but that's really great. Hey, if you ever want to try out any new recipes, I know where you could find some hungry orcs. We'll be your taste-testers ANY time," she said with a devilish grin.

”You know what?" you said with a soft giggle, ignoring her innuendo, "I may take you up on that. _Oh, WAIT!_ Stay right there just ONE minute...” This would be the perfect excuse to see her again.

You ducked back into the kitchen and fished in your purse for a small flyer. You tried to look more casual than you felt as you walked back to the counter.

”Here- This is good for up to four people. Bring whoever you like.”

You held the postcard out in front of you in the counter. She read it but didn’t reach for it yet.

“It’s an invitation to something called a Soft Opening...?”

“It’s like a dress rehearsal before the Grand Opening. Invite only, testing things out, a few free samples... it’s next week.”

Billie leaned forward just a bit, letting a few seconds’ pause fall between you. Her warm golden eyes fixed on you from under slightly lowered lids. When she spoke, her rich alto voice had softened into a sultry purr.

”That sounds great, Y/N... I’d love to check out your Soft Opening.” She smiled at you and her tusks gleamed.

You blushed furiously but didn’t look away. This orc was one smooth talker and she knew it. Billie reached across the counter and brushed your hand with her long, blue-dappled fingertips as she plucked the invitation from your grip. She pushed back from the counter and stood to her full height, slipping the invitation into an interior pocket of her mustard yellow leather jacket, gathering her bags of pastries, and moving to leave.

Just before she did, she turned back to tell you:

”It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You look great, Gilda!” said Billie, unable to hide the impatience in her voice. 

”But this shirt is _eight months_ old! It’s all worn out.”

”Look, this is your fourth outfit so far. Keep it, change it- either way I’m leaving in _FIVE MINUTES_!”

”FIve minutes?! But I don’t have anything to wear!”

”Sweetie, you have a full closet. This is not a fancy event, but I DON’T want to be late so just pick something and be ready in... four minutes, please!”

Gilda rolled her eyes and left the room.

Billie turned to the couple who had arrived just in time to see this heartwarming mother-daughter moment. She gave an exaggerated smile, drawing a laugh from Lucy Harris, her best friend and former roommate.

”Hey Billie,” she said, hugging her friend.

”Hey guys... We’ll just be a minute,” she said with a tired laugh.

Billie had adopted Gilda four months ago and had been her guardian for almost a year in total. She loved her new daughter fiercely, but the 14 year old could sure drag her feet when it was time to leave the house.

”Thanks for inviting us along, Billie,” said Lucy’s boyfriend, Officer Nick Jakoby, ignoring the awkward moment. “I hope you’re feeling better?” he asked with a questioning look.

Billie furrowed her brow, confused. He looked at Lucy for reassurance.

“I thought you told me she was ill. I assumed it was the flu or something... You said she ‘had it really bad,’ remember?”

Billie squinted and looked at Lucy. “Oh, did she?”

Nick looked at Lucy with a panicked expression. “Was I not supposed to...?”

Lucy reached across him, patting his chest affectionately. She tried not to laugh as she reassured him. “Sweetie- that’s not what I meant but it’s okay.” She’s turned back to Billie. “Well, it’s true! I’ve seen you with dozens-“

” _Watch it_...”

" _Several_ ladies, and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you gush like you have been about Y/N. I think it’s awesome.”

“My apologies, Billie. I didn’t mean to speak out of turn,” Nick told Billie in a solemn tone. 

”No worries,” she chuckled. Nick was a sweet guy and didn't mean any harm, but Billie felt a little exposed.

A moment later, Gilda emerged from her room in a new outfit. The foursome headed out quickly, before she could change her mind again.

Billie tried to calm her nerves as they piled into her car. Lucy was right, she admitted to herself: she had it bad.

* * *

At the soft opening for your new bakery, you were a blur: helping in the kitchen, greeting guests, taking out the trash (one of those details you’d forgotten to plan for), and generally getting. shit. Done.

There hadn’t been any major hiccups - yet - and everyone seemed happy. The restaurant was a picture: white tiles, fixtures in brushed chrome, slate grey, and cherry red. It was cheery and open. You hoped it felt welcoming. You wouldn’t say this out loud, but you knew your baking that day had been fucking _**en pointe**_.

Was this actually working?

Seeing this long-held dream realized was almost too good to believe. You took a well-earned pause to survey the scene and felt your heart swell as you watched tables full of laughing families, dates and friends laugh and gush over your baking.

Just when you thought the night couldn’t get any better, you spotted Billie - you’d recognize her swagger a mile away - walk in the door with a small group of friends. 

You were acting as hostess for the moment. You remembered the disheveled and flour-covered state you’d been in the last time you met and were glad that you’d sprung for a new outfit.

Billie and her crew approached the hostess stand.

”Hey, Billie! Glad you could make it!”  

”Hi, Y/N- it looks like you’re a hit!”

”Well, it’s still early, but so far, so good! I’ve got a booth for you guys, and we’re doing free milkshakes for the next hour- sound good?”

Behind Billie, Gilda whispered “Yessss!”

”That sounds great! I want to introduce you to some people real quick- this is my daughter Gilda, my best friend Lucy, and her boyfriend Nick.”

You shook hands with each of them in turn and then led the group to their booth. No sooner had you seated them than an employee needed your attention. 

“Duty calls,” she told the group with a smile. “Here are some menus. I highly recommend the special. Have a good time!”

* * *

After the four of them had enjoyed milkshakes and the special: a sampler plate of assorted cookies. pastry, and spiced almonds in a heavenly array of delicate flavors. As they finished, Billie was working up her courage to talk to you alone. The event had started to wind down, so you finally seemed able to take a moment for yourself. Billie was pleased to see that you were on cloud nine, reveling in the success of a job well done. 

She looked back at her dining companions and saw Gilda carefully balancing a spiced almond in the cradle of her spoon. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall across the room: She was getting ready to launch it.

” _DAMMIT, GILDA_ ,” she shout/whispered as she grabbed the spoon away. She turned to Lucy. “Can you guys keep an eye on her for just a second? I need to-“

”Go, go! We’ll be right here,” Lucy told her with a wink.

Billie found you in a free moment, just after you finished an interview with one of the alternative weekly papers. She made her way across the room in a few strides, and you looked up at her with a smile that lit your face. 

“It looks like you’re the toast of the town, Y/N!”

”Hmm... Was that a baking pun?” You teased. Billie let out another of those loud, ringing laughs.

”Not intentional, I swear!”

"Anyway," you giggled, "Thanks again for coming. It's good to see you again. I hope everything was... just the way you liked."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it. Everything was _incredible_. I mean it! This place is going to be a huge hit, I can feel it... Hey maybe," Billie started, "we could see each other outside of a bakery sometime? I'd love to see what color your hair is without flour in it..." She looked up at the top of your head as she spoke. You felt a little embarrassed, but Billie's teasing was good-natured.

"Jirak-dammit, I actually tried to stay out of the kitchen tonight," you responded, brushing the flour away and giving your head a little shake. Billie just tipped her head to the side and looked down.

"Nah, don't worry. It works for you." She took a half-step closer to you, looking down and straight into your eyes as she continued. "Hey, um- What are you doing this weekend? Say, Saturday?"

You wanted to play it cool but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across your face.

"This _coming_ Saturday? I'm free in the evening. This place closes at six, and after that I'll be- **_OW!"_** Your hand flew up to your forehead, where you felt a slight sting from some small flying projectile. You looked down at your feet and saw... a spiced almond? What in the world? You looked up at the ceiling, mystified.

Billie saw it, too, and an odd expression flashed across her face.

"Anyway..." you continued, "If I don't get mysteriously pelted to death by my own food in the meantime, I'd love to see you Saturday! Want to grab a few drinks or something?"

Billie stopped glaring at the almond and returned her gaze to you, flashing one of her killer smiles. "That sounds perfect. Here, let me put my number in your phone..."

* * *

A few too-quick moments later, the soft opening ended and guests started to file out. Billie and her group left the restaurant toward the end. You noticed that Billie was having a fairly tense exchange with her daughter on their way out, but Billie paused before they left, giving you a quick last look with a lopsided smile and a nod of her head.

Damn she was cute. 

You returned your focus to cleaning the place and doing a post-event debrief with your staff, trying not to be distracted by the herd of raptor-size butterflies doing backflips in your stomach.

Four days... It seemed so far away...


	3. Chapter 3

Gazing at Billie over cocktails, you noticed how the candlelight brought out the deep blue and warm peach markings splashed across Billie's face and hands. The more you talked to her, the more you learned about who she was, the lovelier she seemed, and you already thought she was a knockout.

She had the kind of confident charm that came from someone who faced down fear ona regular basis. It drew you in, you felt comfortable with her, but it also scared you a little.

You'd already shared with each other the abridged versions of your childhoods, and you were now talking about families and friends. You learned that Billie had grown up with two older brothers in the Fogteeth gang, and that she'd wanted to join as well at one point. She said she'd seen some violence that had changed her mind.

You didn't press - it didn't seem like something she wanted to relive. She told you about a teacher who'd encouraged her to go to college, and how she'd become the first member of her family to get a college degree. You learned about her adopting Gilda, and how Lucy had met Nick.

You told her a little about your own upbringing as well, sharing places you'd lived, and a few of your favorite stories from your baker's training. You told her that she was the first orc you'd ever been on a date with.

She confessed that it was her daughter who had launched the spiced almond on the night of your soft opening. She'd been aiming for Billie, actually. You laughed loudly at this, having forgotten all about the incident in the whirlwind of the opening. Billie mentioned - not as casually as she meant for it to sound - that her daughter was spending the night with friends that night.

At one point while you were telling a story, one of your hands draped casually on the table before you, she took a risk and brought her hand to lightly brush against yours. The contact felt like an electric current running up your arm. You lost your train of thought. You let your story trail off as you stretched out your fingers to interweave them with hers. You looked up at her... She gave you a subtle raise of her eyebrows and you bit your lip in response.

Holding her eye contact was thrilling.

Everything else around you - the waiters, the tables, the draft in the air - faded into the background as you held each other’s gaze. You could have lost hours that way, but-

“Shit, man. I’ve never seen a pigskin dyke before!” It was a stranger, a man who was just walking by and decided to be an ass. Billie tried to maintain her carefree body language but you noticed it looked forced now. She didn’t acknowledge him, hoping he would leave.

He turned his attention to you.

”Hey there, cutie- you know you’re way too pretty to settle for this um... _person_... why don’t you and I go and get to know each other? I bet we’d have a lot to talk about...”

“Aw, you don’t want to talk to me?” Billie said, affecting a tone of mock disappointment. As she spoke, she stood. She towered at least six inches above the bigot. 

“Look dude, leave us alone, okay?” You added. Billie continued staring him down. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and slunk off. You wondered why none of the employees had intervened... you guessed it might be because you’d already paid and were sort of holding up the table. Or it might be because this wasn’t exactly an orc-friendly part of town.

"Do you... want to get out of here?" You asked Billie, tentatively. For a minute she just looked at you and you worried you’d been too forward.

“Abso-fucking-lutely, I do.”

* * *

Watching someone usually so unflappable show a few nerves was something you found utterly endearing.

Billie'd stumbled a bit walking up the sidewalk to her house and then dropped her keys - twice - in the process of opening the door. She tried to laugh it off, but couldn't decide between "two left feet," and "all thumbs" so she accidentally said, "Whoops, guess I've got two left thumbs," which made no sense at all.

"Sounds inconvenient," you responded, trying to loosen the tension. You were pretty nervous yourself...

At last, she opened the door and flipped on a light. You walked in, unable to stop yourself from staring at her photos and decorations. You headed to a bookshelf, scanning her collection and mentally checking for any titles you shared. More than a few.

”Nice place, Billie. It’s really - oh!”

You turned to find her standing closer than you thought, with two glasses of red wine in her hands. She gave a soft chuckle at your surprise.

”Didn’t mean to startle you...”

”No you’re fine. I was just looking through your books here,” you said, taking a glass and setting it down on a nearby coaster. You looked up at her, eyebrows slightly raised.

”So did you find anything... interesting?”

You took a half step closer. You were almost touching now.

”I think so.”

You draped your hands around her shoulders, one hand at the base of her long neck as you raised up on tiptoe to kiss her. She helpfully craned her head down a bit to help. Softly at first, you brushed your lips against hers, hoping for any sign of encouragement. Kissing an orc was a little different, you noticed. Her tusks presented a few challenges, but you were determined to rise to the task. You felt her breath change a little- she was giggling.

“You’ve never kissed an orc before, have you?”

“Ah, no... is it that obvious?”

“Let me show you something...”

She wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you against her, then pressed her lips against yours gently. Her lips parted and she nipped at your bottom lip, gently sucking it a little between her sharp teeth - _dear god that was nice_ \- before turning her head at an angle so that the tusks were out of the way of your lips.

She took a sharp breath through her nose and began to kiss you more deeply now, with an urgency that made your heart pound. You took both her face in both of your hands as your kisses grew more insistent. You brushed one against one of her pointed ears and she let out a growl that beckoned for more. Happily, you obliged, softly rubbing the soft skin to appreciative noises.

Billie’s hands were now on your waist, slowly moving down with a slight pressure that made you ache for more. When she reached your jeans, her fingertips lightly dipped below your waistband, no more than an inch or so. The contact between her hands and your skin drew a low hum from your mouth.

You brought your own hands down, slipping them between her mustard-colored leather jacket and the fitted tee shirt she had underneath. Sensing no hesitation, you slid both hands underneath her shirt and ran them along her smooth skin, fingers spread wide, until you had her encircled in your grasp, pressed against your body.

Her whole body seemed to react to this: her breath hitched, she bent further forwards toward you, and she broke the kiss just long enough to cry out “Aaah! Y/N, oh gods...”

Suddenly she pulled back a little and looked at you with a lopsided smile.

”Hey, Y/N? I, ah..." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I really like you.”

You were glad for the low lighting as you blushed.

”I like you, too, Billie... A lot.”

”Look... this is usually the part where I rush into uh, things.” She cast a glance toward her bedroom door, just down the hall to your left. “And... I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t want to rush if... you know, if that’s not where you are. I’d like to get to know you, and if this is going to mess that up, I'd rather wait."

You started to wonder if this was a line but then you met her gaze. She was looking at you so sincerely.

You stopped yourself from nervously laughing before you responded. You didn't want her to think you weren't taking her words to heart.

"Billie, I appreciate that... but listen: I don’t know if you realize this or not, but you haven’t exactly been pushing me along. I was starting to worry if I was being too forward.”

"Ah... Uh, no." she answered with a smile.

"Well then?" you said, tilting your head towards her room.

"Well, then..." she responded, taking your hand and kissing it before leading you towards her bed.

* * *

You couldn't stop looking at her naked body.

Her gentle curves, speckled with blue and peach, almost hid her remarkable Orcish strength. She was strong enough to toss you on her bed, yet playful enough to let you flip her on her back after a few minutes of making out so that you could straddle one of her thighs. You moved slowly up and down, watching her gasp as she felt your warmth and wetness. She ran her hands up to cup both of your breasts. She sat up enough so that she could take one of your breasts in her mouth, teasing the tight nipple with her sharp Orcish teeth... careful, so careful, not to cause any pain.

"Mmmm..." you said, enjoying her slow teasing. You raised up from her thigh and she grabbed the opportunity, slipping two long fingers into your pussy, pushing up, up, _up_ and curling forward juuuust right, striking your G-spot perfectly.

"You like that, baby?" she panted, lids heavy and breath short.

"Ohhh, Billie... _yeeesss_." You reached your own hand down, ghosting and teasing around her folds, enjoying her moans as they became more insistent. 

She tried to move against you, but for the moment you resisted giving her what she wanted so badly.

" _Damn_ , baby, you want me to beg?" In response, you raised your eyebrows at her. Yes, you did.

"Please, Y/N..." she lowered her voice to a gravelly purr. "Please... _please_... _fuck me!"_ You happily obliged, slipping a finger down to find her soaking wet... so hot for you. You threw your head back. She felt incredible. You found her clit and began to stroke it... back and forth, then in small circles... listening to her moans to find the touch that would send her right over the edge. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched against your touch. There it was... the touch she wanted.

You kept stroking her but moved to position yourself in between her legs. Slowly, still on your knees, you inched your way down the mattress. You removed your hand, to her temporary dismay, and lifted up one of her long legs, leaving a trail of kisses that started just above her knee and moved up, up, up her inner thigh. Her thighs were thick with muscle. You loved how your pale hands looked against her blue and peach markings.

Your kisses stopped as you reached her eager pussy. Using both hands, you spread her open. You looked her in the eyes and went down, licking her clit and drawing a loud moan. She raised up on her elbows so that she could watch you eat her out... until the intensity was too much and she sank back down into her pillow with a few swear words.

She overwhelmed your senses: the smell of her, the taste of her... despite a little nagging jaw pain you thought you could do this forever... You brought two fingers back to her pussy as you worked, holding her legs still with your other hand. Slowly you pushed your fingers back inside her, and she moaned loudly again, cursing your name in a way you took as a compliment. You continued fucking her, thrusting your fingers and lapping at her clit until you could feel her tension start to build. 

"Ahh... ahhh... ahh... _ahh, fuck oh yes AAHH... **AAHH!"**_ She was writhing now, and you dug your fingers into her leg to keep her as still as you could so that you wouldn't lose your momentum. "Oh FUCK YES AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA... AH! AH! **_AAAHHHH!"_** As her climax took hold, both of her arms flung out to her sides, gripping her sheets tightly. You didn't let up until you were sure that every delicious wave of pleasure had rippled through her. Slowly, you removed your fingers and sat up, trying to be as discreet as possible as you wiped your mouth and hand. You smiled as you noticed that she was lying nearly immobile.

"Daaaamnn, Y/N. That... was fucking perfect. Amazing. Like... _damn_." You crawled up the bed to lay down beside her.

"Well, thank you."

"Ha- no, thank _you_!" She responded. You watched her catch her breath and sigh, gathering herself. Your cunt still ached with want but you wanted her to take all the time she needed. You looked at her and thought (for about the hundredth time) how breath-takingly beautiful she was. She saw you watching her and smiled, causing her tusks to catch the light and gleam.

"Hmmm, you know what? I think we have some unfinished business here..." she said, moving to straddle you. You looked up at her, ready for whatever she might have in mind.

"So, Y/N... do you ever like to use any... toys?" 

"Sometimes... what kind of toys?" You asked the question coyly and bit your lip. Billie got a devilish look in her eyes and sprang up, heading to open the top drawer of her dresser. She removed a leather pouch which she unrolled to reveal about a dozen dildos of various sizes, shapes, and colors. She looked at you with a head tilt that said: your choice... You looked at the dildos and then at her, both aroused and intimidated.

"What are you, some kind of lesbian James Bond?!"

She actually looked a little bashful as she laughed. You selected one with what you thought might be Orcish skin colors in the medium-size range. Billie leaned down and gave you a lingering, passionate kiss before ducking into the bathroom.

A moment later she emerged, the dildo bouncing jauntily from her strap-on. She wiggled her eyebrow ridges a few times before climbing back into bed with you. You enjoyed the feeling of her warm, strong body pressing against yours. Her nipples grazing your skin before her incredible breasts flattened against your skin. Your hands ran up and down her back, cupping her ass. She pulled back for a second, one of her hands on each of yours, weaving fingers together, then she stretched out your hands to your sides, pressing them into the bed. You gasped as she nibbled at your neck, a little more roughly now. She released your hands and looked at you.

"Ready?" she asked. You nodded and she looked in your eyes as her hand dipped back down to stroke your clit.

"Billie, uughhh... _yessss.._." You were so wet and ready, still hot and open from going down on her. Billie gave your clit a bit more attention before taking the dildo and rubbing it against your soaking entrance, coating it in your wetness. Slowly, she started to push it inside you. She looked so hot as she moved... slowly, slowly inside you. Your back arched, your mouth opened silently. She kept going until it was fully inside. She didn't take her eyes off you as she pumped her hips, moving one hand to continue working your clit as she drove the strap-on dick in and out of you, over and over again.

By this point, you knew it wouldn't take long to cum. The stimulation inside and out was so intense you felt like you might pass out... soon you felt yourself starting to tense as the pleasure pushed you higher and higher... until... oh god oh god oh... GOD...

"BILLIE! AH! AHHH! _AAAAHHHH_!" You cried loudly as you came. Your hips bucked against hers in an erratic, frantic rhythm. She didn't stop right away, working every ounce of pleasure out of you as she gradually slowed her pace and moved her hand away.

You took deep breaths in and out as you enjoyed your afterglow. You felt dizzy, still reeling from the rush of endorphins. As you waited for your pulse to return to normal, she'd removed the strap-on and was now lying on her side, facing you, smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

You kissed her lips softly and draped your arm over her. "You're amazing, Billie. Do you know that?"

"You're just saying that... because of the endorphins." she laughed and you laughed in response. Maybe it was a little true.

"I meant what I said before... I really like you, Y/N."

"I really like you, too, Billie."

"Want to stay over?"

"Yeah."

"Good... now roll over so I can be the big spoon." You did as requested, still coasting on those endorphins. As you drifted off you felt Billie's leg drape over yours and her grip tighten as she held you closer. You didn't want to jinx it, but you really felt like this was the beginning of something... great.


End file.
